soyouthinkyoucandancefandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Askew
Casey Askew was a contestant on season 11 of So You Think You Can Dance. His genre is contemporary. He was eliminated on August 20, 2014. Biography Casey started dancing at the age of 8. He trained in hip-hop for two years before beginning ballet, jazz, contemporary, and lyrical training at the age of 10. ''So You Think You Can Dance'' Casey first auditioned for season 11 in Los Angeles, California. Meet the Top 20 (July 2, 2014) Casey was paired up with Emily James for the first live show of the season. They danced a contemporary choreographed by Travis Wall to All of Me by John Legend. Casey landed in the Bottom 6 but was not eliminated. Week 1 (July 9, 2014) In the package, the pairs must interview each other in 10 seconds. Casey is paired up with Brooklyn Fullmer and they perform an Argentine Tango choreographed by Miriam Larici and Leonardo Barrionuevo to "Gallo Cigeo" from Luis Bravo's Forever Tango. Week 2 (July 16, 2014) In the package, dancers must reveal something America didn't know about their partner. Brooklyn and Casey performed a jazz choreographed by Bonnie Story to Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Michael Buble. Week 3 (July 23, 2014) In the package, dancers must talk about their first dance recital. Brooklyn and Casey performed a hip-hop choreographed by Will "WilldaBeast" Adams to "Hustle Hard Remix" by Ace Hood feat. Rick Ross & Lil Wayne. Later in the show, Casey performed a contemporary piece choreographed by Sonya Tayeh with Brooklyn Fullmer, Emilio Dosal, Emily James, Serge Onik, Tanisha Belnap, Valerie Rockey, and Zack Everhart. Casey landed in the Bottom 6 but was not eliminated. Week 4 (July 30, 2014) In the package, dancers must tell viewers something their partner would bring to the Top 10. Casey and new partner Jessica Richens performed a contemporary choreographed by Travis Wall to "Like Real People Do" by Hozier. Later in the show, Casey performed a contemporary piece choreographed by Travis Wall with Emilio Dosal, Serge Onik, Zack Everhart, Ricky Ubeda, Rudy Abreu, and Teddy Coffey. Week 5 (August 6, 2014) In the package, Casey talked about how he reacted into getting into the Top 10. Casey and all-star partner Kathryn McCormick performed a Broadway choreographed by Spencer Liff to "Maybe This Time" by Liza Minnelli. Casey landed in the Bottom 4 but was not eliminated. Week 6 (August 13, 2014) In the package, dancers must talk about the dancer/person who inspires them the most. Casey and all-star partner Comfort Fedoke performed a hip-hop choreographed by Christopher "Pharside" Jennings and Krystal "Phoenix" Meraz to "Xscape" by Michael Jackson. He also performed a contemporary solo to "Outro" by M83. Week 7 (August 20, 2014) Casey and all-star partner Makenzie Dustman performed a contemporary choreographed by Stacey Tookey to "Over You" by Ingrid Michaelson feat. A Great Big World. He was also reunited with partner one-time partner Jessica Richens and they performed a Doriana Sanchez Disco to "Dim All The Lights" by Donna Summer. He performed a contemporary solo to an acoustic version of "Lay Me Down" by Sam Smith as well. Casey was eliminated at the end of the show. Finale (September 3, 2014) Casey reunited with Jessica Richens to perform their Week 4 Travis Wall contemporary to "Like Real People Do" by Hozier for judge Mary Murphy's pick. Post-SYTYCD Media Gallery Videos Trivia *Casey's dream dance partner is Chelsie Hightower. *He is half-Japanese. *He is 6 feet tall. *He has size 12 feet. *He has brown eyes Category:Season 11 Category:Dancers Category:Contemporary Category:Top 6